


A Whole new world

by RainieDeForest



Series: Disney dreams - Birthday present [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Segunda Temporada, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: La vida de Marco es un desastre. Está apático, no duerme y sus sentimientos están más enredados que unos cascos en la mochila. ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que no hace más que repetirse sin entender cómo su mejor amiga le había abandonado.[Spoilers del final de la segunda temporada de Star contra las fuerzas del mal]Regalo de cumpleaños de NagoBeifong.





	A Whole new world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagoBeifong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/gifts).



_"A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming"_

**_A Whole New World, Aladdin_ **

 

_—Marco, yo... —comenzó Star después de llamar a su mejor amigo con un grito. Podía sentir cómo el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y como se formaba un gran nudo en su garganta que la impedía hablar. "No", se dijo, "tengo que decírselo. Tú puedes Star"—. Tengo que irme de la Tierra —"No te detengas", continuó animándose, intentando ignorar la expresión en la que se contraía el rostro de Marco. No podría aguantar mucho más sin ponerse a llorar—. Probablemente para siempre y no puedo marcharme sin decirte la verdad._

Marco volvió a despertarse por vigésima vez aquella noche y miró por la ventana. ¿Cuánto hacía exactamente que no veía a Star?

Había desaparecido, era como si se hubiera volatilizado, y no en el buen sentido como ocurría siempre que usaban las tijeras dimensionales, sino para siempre, tal y como había dicho. ¿No podría haberle contado todo más tranquilamente? ¿De verdad tenía que irse tan abruptamente? No terminaba de comprender nada.

Pero eso no era lo más raro o lo peor. Se había declarado. No le había dado tiempo a asimilar lo que decía la canción de Ruberiot. Star estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía. Todo aquello le estaba volviendo loco. No comía, no dormía y no estaba atento a las clases, por mucho que le gustara el peligro y estuviera siempre retando a las autoridades escolares. Star era su mejor amiga, ¿cómo debería comportarse con ella cuando volvieran a verse? ¿Por qué se preocupaba? A lo mejor no volvía ni a verla.

¡No! No podía pensar eso. Pero había hecho todo lo posible por ponerse en contacto con ella. Había hasta intentado hablar con Tom, el cual le había asegurado que todo iba bien. Aunque no sabía si debía fiarse en la palabra de un demonio.

Suspiró. Aquella situación era demasiado para él. Hasta Jackie se lo había notado pero, como la chica tan impresionante que era, no había dicho nada más que apoyarle en silencio. Marco sabía que estaba mal que no dejara de pensar en Star mientras estuviera con Jackie, la cual era su novia, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Una pequeña llamarada apareció tras su espalda, iluminando durante unos segundos su habitación en penumbras.

—¿Qué...?

Una figura alta, estilizada y con cuernos, le miraba burlonamente con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Su boca se curvaba de tal manera que un par de colmillos se vislumbraban con claridad y sus tres ojos le observaban como si estuvieran sometiéndole a algún escáner.

—Bonito pijama, Marco —comentó Tom señalando el pijama de ositos que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tom? —preguntó ligeramente molesto. No solo se presentaba sin llamar a su casa, sin ser invitado, sino que además se burlaba de su pijama. Menos mal que no había visto el peluche.

—Me aburría. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Marco se giró e intentó ignorarlo, pero Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, vale. Lo pillo —lo señaló con el dedo antes de pronunciar las palabras más burlonas que podía esperar—. Has vuelto a soñar con Star. No te culpo, es una chica muy especial, yo tampoco consigo quitármela de la cabeza —dijo, murmurando la última parte—. A saber qué estará haciendo ahora.

—¿No sabes nada de ella? —preguntó Marco esperanzado tras unos cuantos segundos debatiéndose entre si preguntar o no. Hacía mucho que no sabía de Star. Meses. Unos meses que se habían parecido más a un infierno en la Tierra. Sin embargo, su respuesta no llegó con la rapidez que esperaba. Tom se estaba mirando las uñas y parecía más interesado en ello que en responderle—. ¡Tom!

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí... Algo sé...

—¡¿Y no me lo vas a contar?!

Tom sonrió más ampliamente y, antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer, dijo:

—No.

—¡Tom! —Pero el príncipe se había marchado. Marco gruñó por lo bajo, intentando no despertar a sus padres, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible. Tenían el sueño muy profundo. ¿Por qué no le quería contar nada de Star? ¿Tanto le costaba? Ahora, volvería a caer en ese estado de incertidumbre que no le permitiría descansar durante quién sabe cuánto.

Marco bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Se tomaría un vaso de agua y volvería a la cama, donde intentaría dejar la mente en blanco y dormir. El frío de las baldosas bastó para despejarle ligeramente en el momento en que entró en la cocina. Ahora le costaría mucho más conciliar el sueño.

Suspiró mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a los labios.

—Hola Marco —canturreó Star sonriendo. Un grito escapó de la garganta del chico, quien dejó caer el vaso al suelo mientras se volvía. La boca se le desencajó por pura inercia, los ojos permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa y la sangre parecía haber abandonado su rostro. Allí, frente a él, estaba Star, su mejor amiga, la misma que había desaparecido meses atrás y que se había posicionado como primera en todos sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no estaba toda ella con él. Su cabeza parecía flotar en el aire a través de un portal dimensional, como la de un fantasma. Su sonrisa brillaba igual que sus ojos azules, que no dejaban de observarle. Hasta que esta empezó a decaer ligeramente por el silencio del otro—. ¿Marco?

Star terminó de salir del portal. Tal vez había sido una mala idea ir a verle. A lo mejor no quería verla. ¿Estaría enfadado por la declaración tan atropellada que le había dedicado aquel día? ¿Habría tenido problemas con Jackie por su culpa? Lo dudaba; Marco solo tenía ojos para ella. Pero necesitaba tanto volver a hablar con él. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente y... la persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar por la preocupación e incertidumbre de que Toffee fuera a atacarle. Star comenzó a juguetear con la falda de su vestido, nerviosa.

Había sido una mala idea.

Sin embargo, Star sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir los brazos de Marco a su alrededor. ¿La estaba abrazando? Podía jurar como su corazón latía tan fuerte que su sonido resonaba contra las paredes de la cocina, llegando a los oídos de ambos como un sonido sordo y seco, rítmico y rápido. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas tiñiendo los corazones de sus mejillas, iluminándolos. Star se dejó llevar y se permitió disfrutar de aquel abrazo, una caricia que resultaba ser clandestina puesto que su madre no sabía que estaba allí.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, devolviéndole el abrazo. El aroma del cuerpo de Marco, recién levantado, la embriagó llenándola de recuerdos. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos! No quería separarse de él, no después de aquellos dos insufribles meses de verano de duro entrenamiento y continua vigilancia de parte de su madre.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Marco, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Star.

—Yo también —susurró la chica suavemente. Pensaba que todo sería raro entre ellos, que todo estaría mal, incómodo y frío. Al parecer sus temores eran infundados.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, tal vez fueron segundos o quizás unos pocos minutos, pero cuando se separaron, Star sintió como si fuera despojada cruelmente de una parte de su alma. Pronto, se vio enfrentada a los ojos castaños de Marco, los cuales la miraban como si no fuera real. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero, no se veía con fuerzas para contestarle. Es más, no podía contestarle sin evitar ponerle en peligro.

—Star, ¿por qué...?

—¿Te apetece que vayamos al 24 horas? —cortó rápidamente la chica. Sonrió nerviosamente esperando, en su fuero interno, que Marco pillara la indirecta y dejara de hacer ese tipo de preguntas que ella no sería capaz de responder con sinceridad, no ahora, por mucho que confiara en él—. Podríamos comprar los ingredientes para tus riquísimos nachos y ver una película, o ir a pasear por el parque o quizás ir al zoo. ¿Quieres ir al zoo Marco? —preguntó emocionada ante semejante idea.

Marco parpadeó sorprendido sin terminar de procesar todas las ideas que le había lanzado.

—¿Qué? —logró articular—. Star, es de noche; el zoo está cerrado.

—Nos colaremos —canturreó alegre, mostrándole unas tijeras dimensionales que le había quitado a la reina. Era casi como cuando llegó por primera vez a la Tierra. Tal vez era un posible segundo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad. 

—¡Pero eso es un delito! ¡Nos llevarán a la comisaría y nos encerrarán en el calabozo y llamarían a nuestros padres y...!

—Marco, Marco... ¡Marco! —gritó Star zarandeándole—. Relájate y disfruta de esto. Solo nosotros dos —aquella frase llevaba implícita la sombra tenebrosa de una despedida anunciada, una amenaza que ambos querían obviar—. Venga, señor peligro, nadie puede decidir por nosotros —" _ Excepto la reina _ ", se dijo mentalmente, intentando que la amargura no se expresara en sus ojos y sonrisa—. Vamos.

Star le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, abriendo con las tijeras otro portal dimensional. Casi podía escuchar el chisporroteo de la apertura, la puerta hacia sus sueños, hacia un mundo nuevo. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Marco y ejerció mayor fuerza en su agarre, invitándole silenciosamente a seguirla a través de él. Ambos sabían que no sería por mucho tiempo, a lo sumo unas horas, pero sería la tan ansiada libertad que tanto había deseado, que tanto había querido saborear. 

Porque aquello no era un sueño, y pensaba disfrutar de ello hasta que tuviera que marcharse con el despuntar del alba. Solos, Marco y ella.  

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis~~  
> Vuelvo con el segundo pequeño drabble perteneciente al regalo de cumpleaños de NagoBeifong, sobre una pareja en la que me metió sin haberme visto la serie xD.  
> Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
> Un besito muy grande~~


End file.
